Zimnior12
Zimnior12 is a polish GD Youtuber/Hacker who is known for his popular level AfterCataBath. '''His special feature is using a currently impossible to get color in in the game caused by some of his hacks. Zimnior12 is a Collab Team ran by 2 people named xKubson606 which is a major hacker of their team and TheSXP which is streaming, playing, creating levels and making YouTube videos. They have now around 4,100 subscribers which makes them the most famous polish GD Youtuber. They are friends with most hackers, like Absolute Gamer , MgostIH, StheH4x0r,xX0T1Xx, Italian Apk Downloader and others. They did make and upload to some interesting hacks and Cheat Engine tutorials to Youtube. ZImnior12 is streaming very often. They say that they are doing level requests with working moderator hack to help the community. Now he is using an account called Ziminor20 because his previous one got disabled. Levels * AfterCataBath * Apocalyptic Trilogy (WIP) * Bloodlust auto * Sakupen Circles * GG RobTop Keep Goin * Almost 1 million * Shitty AfterCataBath * Fingerbang (2.1 fake level) * ---2.1 Name Length Test--- Best Hacking Achievements # '''Comments Exploit - His first achievement was finding out an exploit allowing him to comment on levels as other people and to disable the comment section. He gave it to mgostIH, then he upgraded it to a fully working hack which was never released. He broke Viprin and Spike Spike's comment section. # Messages Exploit '''- Sometime ago Zimnior12 did find new exploit to change messages data. He was able to type to himself as everybody. # '''Profile Exploit - Zimnior12 did find out how to change your stats on profile. For example he has 2CP on his profile Zimnior20 also he is testing it on account called Dzeser2 # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LQ0A0d4-6A Level data Exploit] - Zimnior12 made a troll for a community with N/A Level called fingerbang. Also after this he uploaded a level called ---2.1 Name Length Test--- which was rated demon with featured. (creator of the last exploit is Italian Apk Downloader ) # Likes on Comments Exploit - Zimnior12 is able to set a thousands of likes any comment on geometry dash # SQL Injection - Hacked discovered in Geometry Dash by StheH4x0r and used by Anaban to hack a lot of popular accounts. Zimnior used it only once to get riot's level data. Trivia * Unlikely other hackers, Zimnior is a good player and he tries his best to finish hard levels such as Cataclysm X'' ''and other levels. He (TheSXP) actually has 81% with 16 fails on last ship and over 40000 attempts. * He (TheSXP) is a talented "Core-styled" builder. * He is currently hosting a megacollab level, named Apocalyptic Trilogy, which is the second version of AfterCataBath. It will be majorly redecorated, and he is redecorating WeoWeoTeo's part. Unlike the original one, this level will be legitimately verified by an unknown, skilled player named Deam. * Zimnior knows people like: Rustam, Dudex, CORE team and many other people. Despite being a hacker, he is noted to be very nice and polite to others. He even helped some of his friends to get the game on steam. * Zimnior started a trend saying: "Rito Nub". It's known from his words: "Rito Nub Zimnior Gud". Of course it's his joke with no offense to Riot. Now, he's using a new joke: "Sruv" besides "Surv" * He has a discord server called: Zimnior12 Official Chat. He is very active on it and he talks with people very often if they have any questions. * He doesn't like 144hz users. He says if you are playing with this monitor in GD you are like a hacker because it makes game so unbalanced. His words: "Your skill should not belong to your money. If someone is not rich he is just worse player" * He was probably the first person who made a level with almost one million objects. Level is called: "Almost 1 million" * His avatar is made by Mati112324. He made him a whole collection of his icons in pixel art. * At least 5-7 times, Zimnior12 bought GD on Steam as a gift, which he gave away to his friends and random people, usually to give them a chance to play the game and at the same time, helping them stream their gameplays on twitch. He usually gives it to his friends, and people that he generally thought to have a good chance of being known. Due to this, the people in his discord groups/servers like and respect him. * Zimnior12 has a copy of the full version of Bloodlust. Nobody knows how he got it. Though, it's possible that he hacked to get the level. He played the level in one of his streams. * Manix and LazerBlitz dislike him due to the fact that he is a hacker, and generally thought that he had bad building skills. * Zimnior has 6 disabled accounts on gd which is actually a world record. * Zimnior12 made a stream when he was trolling that he is hacking sunnet. Actually sunnet wanted to be hacked by him. Pictures Category:Players Category:Users Category:Level Creator Category:Wiki editors Category:Hackers Category:Boys